my_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor: Ministry Tabs
aka City View Control Panel __TOC__ Nav aid The top right link list will take you to the specific subpage. Each subpage has a Link under the Title that will return you here. The entire Control Panel(right side of Interface) is covered under this Title. Middle 5 Build buttons These buttons are just under the Ministry Tabs. From left to right the buttons are: # Build Roads button. # Place Roadblock(over road tile) button. # Clear(delete) button. # Undo(limited: last build or delete action) button. # Go to Last Event(moves City Map to locale if applicable) button. Mini-Map/Message Area In the upper right corner is a toggle button which switches the Area between the two Display Modes. Mini-Map The Map displays people and animals as black dots, so you can see their movements. The Map displays terrain features. You can get a quick overview of the resources, elevations and terrain types. The Map is useful for quickly navigating to areas for a closer look. By clicking on a location, the City Map will be focused onto that location. Bookmarking, upto 4 locations, is another way to navigate to locations you desire to monitor closely. Bookmarking is more precise and consistant then Mini-Map clicking. Ctrl+F1, Ctrl+F2, Ctrl+F3 & Ctrl+F4 sets the locations for Function Keys F1, F2, F3 & F4. Message log Only one condensed message is displayed at a time. The message normally displayed is the last message received. The player can 'Pause' the game and page through the condensed messages by using the fuzzy arrows on the right side. A Full Message is sometimes desired. View Messages lets you read the full text of the Messages. 'Commerce' Hotkey4, second press will bring up the Commerce Dialog. It is the fourth Tab of the City View Control Panel. The top title word Commerce(mouse-over turns white) will also bring up the Commerce Dialog.(see below) There is one button in the panel. See Distribution ''(HotkeyJ) hides everything but Commerce(see links below) and Housing structures. The middle of the right panel has; Commodities listing, Export listing of Commodities & Import listing of Commodities. See xxx for details. In the lower section, structures can be selected for placement using this Ministry tab. These structures are; Mill, Markets, Shops, Warehouse and Emperor: Trading facilities :Note: Mini-Map highlights Overlaid structures if applicable to that Overlay. Commerce(HotkeyJ) highlight color is Purple. ---editing below--- 'Commerce Dialog' There are two parts to the Dialog. ''Workforce Allocation is where the priorities are set for all structures with employees. There are 5 levels which can be discerned from the image; Very Low, Low, Moderate(default), High & Very High. These priorities are the only means to regulate Commerce buildings employment as they do not have a 'Working/Not Working' button. Commerce buildings should be set to a high priority; to keep them working, but Agriculture might be set Higher. In a well organized City there shouldn't be a need to use anything below Moderate. The highest priorities get full employment if there are enough workers, then the next level etc. Obviously, if you have a great need for workers this isn't going to work for you. Better to use the next part or select individual buildings with their 'Working/Not Working' button. Industry Status is the place to review if any buildings have been set to 'Not Working'(white). Normally, the listing text is yellow. Entire Industries can be shutdown from here if needed. Notice the Bean curd listed in the image has been shutdown. The Farmhouses will continue to operate, but they will no longer send out workers to Soybean fields. That is the only special circumstance and it does nothing for employment issues. It could eventually reduce a buildup of Wheat(rice or millet) Deliverymen if it were a problem. See Emperor: Commodities#Commodity Order for details. Category:Emperor basics